


Halloween

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Fett Family AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Bad Halloween for everyone, Blind Date, Gen, Halloween, Mentions of a Mugging, Single Parent Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Jango goes on a, rather awkward, date. It gets interrupted by one of his nine kids. He wishes it was for a better reason than two of those nine missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a Fett Family AU because I love them so much. I started this back in October, hence the Halloween Night thing. -shrugs-

Jango smiled at the man across from him. So far the date was going... Well, it was going. While it was a nice date, Jango couldn't remember the man's name, and he knew that both of them knew there wasn't going to be a second one. Still, it was nice to get out of the house, and he was rather thankful that Wolffe and Bly had pushed him into going out. Sure, Boil was mad he left, and Fives and Hevy were no longer talking to him, and Boba wailed as he left, and...

' _Stop thinking about the kids!_ ' Jango thought, just as their dinner came. It wasn't an expensive restaurant they had chosen, since neither of them were able to afford anything fancy. The local family-friendly restaurant was decent enough for them, _and_ they could split the bill. Sure, it was weird to spend Halloween on a date, and not with his kids, but Wolffe was going to a Halloween party, and Bly and Rex had agreed to take the little ones out trick or treating.

It was about half way through dinner when Jango's phone went off, and he checked it. He let out a soft sigh, seeing Wolffe's name on the screen.

“Your younger kids?” His date asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Worse, it's the eldest.” Jango said, “I'm sorry, give me a moment?”

“No problem.” His date nodded and Jango got up, and answered the phone.

“What happened, Wolffe?” He asked, sighing.

“ _I just got a call from Bly. Dogma's missing._ ” Jango frowned.

“The fuck do you _mean_ Dogma is missing?!” He hissed, “He's _two years old_! He never leaves your side when you take him outside! How is he _missing_!?”

“ _I don't_ _ **know**_ _. I tried calling Rex for his side of the story, but he isn't answering his phone!_ ” Oh no. The cellphones were emergency phones, and it was basically family law that if you had one that was being called, you answered it. For Rex to ignore it was basically saying Rex was in trouble.

“Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour.” He said, heading back to his date. “What neighborhood were they in, Wolffe? Did Bly tell you?”

“ _Sixth street neighborhood. I'm already on my way there._ ”

“Alright, I'll meet you there. Call Obi Wan, tell him to start looking for the kids and I'll owe him six favors.”

“ _Yes'sir._ ” They hung up and his date frowned.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Either Rex decided to start pranking everyone, or he and the baby missing, and all signs point to the latter.” He replied, pulling his wallet out. “I'm sorry, I have to go.”

“It's alright, I understand. And, keep your money, it's alright. If the kid got arrested, you'll need it for bail.” The man was trying to lighten the mood, but that didn't really help.

“Thank you. I'm so sorry.” Jango left the restaurant, and ran to the neighborhood that his kids had last been. Like he predicted, it took him half an hour to get there, and Wolffe had already rounded up the other kids, Tup wailing in his arms. Jango did a headcount, and saw that Rex and Dogma were still not part of the line up. He sighed and headed over. Boba wailed and reached up for him, and he pulled him into his arms. Fives and Hevy clung to his legs, and Boil looked upset. His best friend Waxer was clinging to him, tears on their little face as Qui-Gon, their father, stood with them.

“Obi Wan's at work. He said he'd either find someone to replace him, or send someone to us in his stead.” Qui-Gon informed him. Jango nodded, sighing. They split up to look for Rex and Dogma; Jango kept Wolffe, Tup, Boba and the twins, while Qui-Gon had Bly, Boil and Waxer.

They searched for several hours, before a call came from Obi Wan saying that they'd found Rex and Dogma, and to get to the hospital on Scythe.

' _Please be okay please be okay please be okay._ ' Jango thought as Qui-Gon drove them to the hospital. When they got there, Jango was assaulted with too much paperwork, and not enough information about his children. Obi Wan didn't know what happened, and helped him do the work as he juggled that, and comforting Boba and Tup, who refused to settle for Wolffe.

Finally, a doctor came forward, and Jango handed Boba and Tup to Obi Wan as he got up and walked over to him.

“What happened to my babies?” He demanded.

“Well, from what I can tell, a fight ensued. Your older son has several lacerations on him, as well as a concussion, and a broken arm. Your youngest has signs of being beaten, as well. He's bruised and battered, and has a concussion, but nothing is broken. I believe it may have been a mugging, or older kids bullying them. They were brought in an hour ago, by the officer that is currently speaking to them. He introduced himself as Officer Koon?” Officer Koo- _Plo_.

“Thank god...” Jango breathed, and the only reason he was still standing was through pure sheer will.

“I'd like to keep them both overnight, just to observe them and ensure they're alright. Once Officer Koon is finished speaking with them, you can go see them.” The doctor explained. Jango frowned, but nodded. Plo came out five minutes later, and Jango was taken back to see his boys. They were put together in the same room, and Dogma had already crawled into Rex's hospital bed, curled up and crying. Jango walked over and sat in the chair.

“Some jerks stole my phone and took my wallet.” Rex said, clearly upset. “Dogma would have been fine if he hadn't tried to bite one of them.” Jango shook his head, heart breaking at the blond's statement.

“I'm just glad you two are safe.” Rex nodded weakly, before he began to yawn. Dogma was already asleep.

It was a long night for the Fetts and Jinn-Kenobis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> more info for these guys will be put on my tumblr, aerefyr
> 
> aaand, for anyone curious about the ages:  
> Jango - 39  
> Wolffe - 23  
> Bly - 17  
> Rex - 15  
> Boil - 10  
> Fives and Hevy - 8  
> Tup, Boba and Dogma – 2


End file.
